


Jack and Coke

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, алкоголь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Ёнджун пытается попасть в клуб, а от неловкого провала его спасает незнакомец.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Universe by M&N [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	Jack and Coke

_2018 год_

— Говоришь, это твоё удостоверение? — лениво произносит охранник, внимательно рассматривая Ёнджуна. — Ким Хонджун?

Парень, стоящий у входа в клуб, неуверенно кивнул. Он перескакивал с одной ноги на другую. В этот раз в октябре было очень холодно.

Перед Бомгю стояло всего лишь пара человек, и он с раздражением выдохнул, выпуская пар изо рта. Не хватало того, чтобы он попался из-за этого глупого пацана. Ему удавалось мастерски проводить охранников вот уже второй месяц. Спасибо лучшему другу и его хёнам, научили как себя надо вести.

— Слушай, парень, мне придётся вызвать полицию, если ты продолжишь настаивать на том, что это твоё удостоверение. — Бомгю выругался. Сегодня ему точно не удастся выпить пару коктейлей и отдохнуть. Он вышел из очереди и быстрым шагом подошёл к несчастному парню, который не мог даже в глаза охраннику посмотреть.

— Вот ты где! — воскликнул Бомгю, схватив за руку незнакомца, который посмотрел на него испуганными глазами. Бомгю же повернулся к охраннику. — Извините за беспокойство, мой засранец-брат больше не сделает подобного, я прослежу.

Охранник ничего не сказал, лишь слегка ухмыльнулся.

— Какого?.. — наконец подал голос парень. Он вырвался из хватки Бомгю и со злостью в глазах смотрел на него.

— О, ты разговариваешь? — язвительно произнёс Бомгю. — Жаль, ты не смог поговорить с охранником. Блин, — Бомгю снова выдохнул. — Если бы не ты, я бы точно туда попал. Так хотелось… Как тебя хоть зовут?

Ёнджун что-то пробормотал едва слышно.

— О, Боже.

— Ёнджун.

Бомгю посмотрел на парня. Его поведение, его взгляд, его зажатость… Он был ботаником, как пить дать. Не хватает только очков. Что его привело сюда вообще?

Бомгю повторил свой вопрос парню.

— Это всё мой друг… — начал объяснять тот.

***

Стоя на холоде в тонком пальто, парень уже тысячу раз проклянул своего друга и коллегу, чьё имя сейчас красовалось на удостоверении рядом с его, Ёнджуна, фотографией. Хонджун две смены подряд говорил, что ему следовало развеяться, и сходить куда-то кроме книжного магазина, в котором они работали вместе вот уже почти год. Вчера вечером перед тем, как разойтись по домам, Хонджун, сияя, как начищенный пятак, вручил другу какую-то карточку.

— Слышал, недалеко отсюда есть неплохой клуб, сходи, — подмигнул старший. — Ну, пожалуйста, Ёнджун, ради меня. Мне уже больно на тебя смотреть.

— Хён, это точно безопасно? — с недоверием в голосе спросил Ёнджун. Хонджун закатил глаза.

— Слушай, мы часто с друзьями ходили в такие места, когда нам ещё и намёка на восемнадцать не было.

Вздохнув, но не придумав больше отмазок, Ёнджун забрал липовое удостоверение личности из рук коллеги.

***

— Вот так я и оказался… — парень осёкся, увидев на себе пристальный взгляд. — Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

Бомгю поспешно отвёл взгляд, на долю секунду смутившись.

— Думаю, какие вы оба придурки, — выпалил он. Ёнджун лишь потупил взгляд.

— Я… прости меня. Я и сам не хотел быть здесь. Лучше бы дома сидел…

Бомгю вздохнул. Но тут же разочарование на его лице сменилось сияющей улыбкой. У него появилась идея. Ёсан бы не одобрил этого, но его здесь нет и он об этом не узнает.

— Ты… пробовал алкоголь? — Ёнджун отрицательно покачал головой, на что Бомгю только шире улыбнулся. — Тут недалеко есть магазин, где продают всё, что нас интересует. Что скажешь?

Он видел как колеблется парень. Бомгю не понимал, почему ему так захотелось провести время с этим ботаником, но отпустить его казалось слишком простым. Да и заняться ему было нечем.

— Ну так что? — Ёнджун кивнул. — Супер! Тогда пойдём.

По дороге в круглосуточный магазин Бомгю рассказал немного о себе, поспрашивал у нового знакомого чем он занимается. Разговорившись, Ёнджун стал заметно активнее и Бомгю не мог отвести от него взгляд. Что-то было в этом парне, особенно, когда он начинал говорить цитатами из прочитанных им произведений. Бомгю же на своей памяти прочитал лишь пару книг. Да и те только потому, что учитель по литературе грозился поставить ему неуд. Вскоре, купив по такому же липовому удостоверению, как у Ёнджуна, но качественнее, бутылку виски, они пришли в дома Бомгю.

— Повезло, что отец на работе, — довольно протянул Бомгю. — Располагайся.

Достав пару стаканов Бомгю разбавил в обоих виски колой и протянул один Ёнджуну. Он сделал первый глоток и немного скривился. Бомгю с интересом наблюдал за ним. Они выпили уже четверть бутылки, когда парню стало любопытно, как Ёнджун отреагирует на чистый алкоголь. Он встал с дивана и пошёл на кухню, лишь отмахнувшись на вопрос Ёнджуна, куда он собрался.

Спустя пять минут шуршаний на кухне, Бомгю появился на пороге гостиной со своей как всегда ослепительной улыбкой на лице. Ёнджун вопросительно посмотрел на него помутневшим взглядом.

— Хватит пить коктейли, — объявил Бомгю, плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Ёнджуном, и разлил виски по стопкам. — Пробуй.

Ёнджун прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Он поднёс рюмку к лицу и понюхал алкоголь. А затем выдохнул.

— Ты уверен? — пьяно спросил он у Бомгю. Тот кивнул. Пожав плечами, Ёнджун опрокинул рюмку. И сразу же схватил стакан с колой, который услужливо протянул ему тихонько посмеивающийся Бомгю.

Воспользовавшись моментом и тем, что Ёнджун крепко зажмурил глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя, Бомгю осторожно приблизился к лицу парня.

— Ты такой невинный… — прошептал он ему на ухо. Ёнджун словно оцепенел, стадо мурашек пробежало по его шее от тихого голоса. — А ещё красивый. И пахнешь так сладко. — Внезапно, поддавшись сиюминутному желанию, он лизнул щёку Ёнджуна.

— Я… — Ёнджун вскочил, его лицо было красным. — Ты… — Бомгю смотрел на него, откровенно наслаждаясь реакцией парня. — Зачем?

— Захотелось, — пожал плечами Бомгю. — Не понравилось?

Ёнджун отвернулся, не найдя, что ответить. Бомгю встал с дивана и тихо, словно кошка, подошёл к парню и обнял его за талию со спины.

— Ты понравился мне ещё тогда, на улице, когда смущался и не мог внятно ответить ни на один мой вопрос. Но когда ты начал рассказывать мне о своих книгах… Я не смогу тебя отпустить просто так, Ёнджун. — Бомгю чувствовал, как Ёнджун дрожал в его руках, и наслаждался своей властью над ним.

— Мне… стоит уйти, — тихо сказал Ёнджун. — Ты много выпил…

— Ты выпил больше меня, — также тихо ответил Бомгю, — а ещё ты пил впервые.

— Всё равно, — мотнул головой Ёнджун, вырываясь из объятий. — Я ухожу.

Он быстро оделся, как только это мог сделать пьяный человек, и почти выбежал из дома, даже не попрощавшись. Выйдя из дома, он прислонился к забору, ограждающим дом, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Что только что ему понравилось. А в это время, в опустевшей квартире, Бомгю, сидя на диване, вертел в руках стакан с виски-колой и, улыбаясь, думал о том, как удивится его будущий парень, увидев его на своей работе.


End file.
